Endless Lover's Rain
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Ukraine gets a little help from a distant friend. Ukraine/Korea. Oneshot.


**((I KNOW, I KNOW, I HAVE, LIKE, SIX FANFICS GOING ON RIGHT NOW. I'M WORKING ON IT.**

**BUT I NEEDED TO MAKE THIS, I'M SORRY.**

**As mentioned numerous times before, I am NOT a yaoi shipper and am not really a fan of gay pairings that much (not against gays, but homo pairings aren't my thing). So, I took the time to gather my favorite hetero shippings and make a bunch of oneshots a la my Asiatalia series. **

**So, today we start with Ukraine/Korea! Why the H this pairing? BECAUSE I LIKE IT, THAT'S WHY. (I saw a fanfic about it and it was kinda cute so I thought, "Hey why not?") I know it's a crack ship, but come on. Everyone has reasons, right?**

**Besides, I've been wanting to create a tiny story for the ship because 1) I wanted to show that maybe sometimes Korea ISN'T the chest-groping, hyperactive guy he usually is, and 2) I got inspiration for the story after listening to "endless lover's rain" by Halcali (hence the name of this collection).**

**Anyway, enough about that. Get onto the story. Hetalia is not mine.))**

"I suck! I suck, I suck, I suck!"

Ukraine repeated this mantra to herself over and over and over as she walked down the rainy street, soaked to the bone. She was finally allowed to get a newer shirt, which she immediately bought, but unfortunately, she didn't have enough money on her to buy an umbrella.

In hindsight, though, she probably should have seen it coming. It had been rather cloudy and dark when she went out, and by the time she left it was pouring.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks, her blues eyes big and hopeless. "Oh, if only I was richer so I could buy myself an umbrella!" She put her face into her hands.

"Uri nara mansae!"

"GYAH!" Ukraine whipped around and threw her arm out in what she hoped was a decent punch, which made it's mark on her attacker's nose.

"Ow!"

Ukraine looked up. "S-S-South Korea?"

Rubbing his nose, the dark-haired Korean looked up back at her, a blue umbrella in his other hand. "Uh...hey, da ze!"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Aniki kicked me out and I didn't feel like visiting Japan, so I decided to take a walk here!" Korea answered brightly. "Rainy day, huh?"

Ukraine nodded silently.

Korea suddenly noticed that the drops on her face wasn't actually coming from the sky. "Hey! Were you crying, da ze? Why?"

Ukraine sniffed. "I...went out to get a new shirt since I have money now...but then...I didn't have enough to afford...an umbrella...!" She started bawling, sobbing into her hands.

Korea was taken aback. She was that upset?

Normally, when faced with beautiful huge-breasted women, Korea would be making a grab for her boobs right now. But his mind immediately forgot his perverted tendencies when he heard the sobs coming from Ukraine.

"H-hey," said Korea, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "Don't cry, da ze! It makes me feel bad when you cry, da ze..."

Ukraine looked up at him, her eyes big and sad. "R-really?"

"Well, sure, da ze!" said Korea, turning a little pink. "People shouldn't be crying, da ze! If you smile a bit more, then things will look better, da ze!" He grinned. "Haven't you heard a saying, um...the one that says you need to learn to dance in the rain or something?" China had told him that once. "Besides, I know! Smiling originated in Korea, da ze!"

"I think I have heard that before," said Ukraine, a small smile on her lips. "Spasybi, Korea. I think...I think I'll go home now." She turned, about to walk away.

Suddenly, Korea grabbed her arm. "Uh...wait, da ze! How about I walk you back home, da ze?"

Ukraine stared at him, curious. "Oh...s-sure."

Korea threw an arm around her waist, pulling her under the umbrella. "Now you'll stay dry, da ze!"

"Ah! Th-thank you…"

And so they walked, Korea chatting in his usual cheery manner (and his hand sliding ever so close to her breasts but not touching in case she slugged him) as Ukraine walked next to him, smiling. Ukraine didn't know Korea that well, she didn't get to go out and visit other countries much these days, but the fact he was helping her gave her a very nice view of him.

Eventually, they reached her little farm. "Here we are."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Korea," said Ukraine, smiling warmly at him.

"No problem, da ze! Helping women home originated in Korea, da ze!" Korea beamed.

Ukraine giggled. "I suppose it did," she joked, about to head away.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

Korea figured that if he was being kind and not groping the Ukrainian lady's breasts today, he might as well finish the job. He held out the umbrella. "Here, you can have it. I could always get another, da ze."

Ukraine's eyes widened, the gesture sinking in. She took it, hands shaking.

Then, she burst into tears.

Korea jumped back. _Shoot! What'd I do, da ze?!_

"Uh...uh…"

"I...I'm sorry, Mr. K-Korea!" Ukraine sobbed. "I'm just...very happy! I don't remember the last time someone has done this for me! Thank you so much, Mr. Korea! Thank you! Thank you!"

_Oh, she's happy. That's good, da ze. _Korea smiled a little. "Don't mention it, da ze." He turned, ready to head away. "See you later, Ukraine! If you need me, I'll be at Aniki's!"

"All right! Be safe, Mr. Korea!" Ukraine waved, blushing slightly. She looked at the blue umbrella in her hands, smiled, and rushed to the house, humming a happy tune.

**((I told you I could make it adorable!**

**Anyhow, most of this fanfic will be stuff I ship, so look out for some crack ships, OK? (I'm not too weird with my ships, but hey.) **

**Review, please! Later!))**


End file.
